Can't Sleep - Link x Reader lemon oneshot
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: You can't sleep and you want the boy you love, the Hero himself, to help you. Link x Reader lemon oneshot.


**A/N: What to do when you can't sleep- get naughty with Link? I think yes! More of a making love sort of deal but it's still a lemon nonetheless. First lemon I've actually posted. Enjoy!**

**–**

You couldn't sleep for the life of you. Your head was weary, but your mind wandering. As you turned in your bed, you knew what you wanted– what you needed– and that you had to get it, now.

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom in Hyrule Castle, you walked down the guest corridor to where Link was sleeping. As kind as it was of Zelda to let you both stay the night, she had given you separate rooms, which disappointed you. You weren't sure how Lin felt about this, as you turned the doorknob to his room and stepped inside.

The moon was bright, so you could see Link's form in bed. He was on his side, facing you, eyes closed. Maybe he was asleep. No matter, you thought. It would be worth it to wake him.

As you climbed into bed next to him, Link's eyes fluttered open.

"_? What is it? Is everything all right?" his cerulean blues were taking you in with worry.

"Of course," you whispered, "Just...I can't sleep..."

"Oh," Link went to sit up, but you stopped him, pushing him gently onto his back as you crawled on top of him, "Wait, what–"

You took a chance and pressed your lips to his. He was warm and welcoming, like a lantern in the window of an inn when it was a blustery, rainy day. To your surprise, Link kissed you back, a little more aggressive than expected, but then it was a turn on.

"I want you," you whispered, breaking the kiss, "Please..."

Link pressed his forehead to yours, "Are you sure, _? This will change things." He paused. "Even that kiss, will change things..."

"Do you want them to change?" you asked him, your eyes begging him to say yes.

You had been in love with Link from the start. Even growing up in the village, he was always the one you wanted. When he chose you to accompany him (well, you sort of wound up there, given you two were the only ones left behind when the twilight fell) on his quest, you saw him through the trials and tribulations. Bandaged his wounds, hid in the caves, fought by his side. Even Midna, who didn't like anyone from the light besides Link, saw that you two belonged together. Thankfully, she only voiced this opinion to you.

"It's always been you, _," Link said quietly, "Let us be damned if we're wrong."

He pulled you into another kiss, this one deeper and heavier. It felt like heaven, but you wanted more. The linen shirt Link was wearing slipped over his head with the aid of your hands, revealing a toned warrior's body. You traced your hand along the scar from when he fought the shadow beasts, remembering the night spent in the inn, watching over him.

"I love you, _," Link said suddenly, "And I don't care if you don't love me back...but I couldn't have saved Hyrule without you. I would be dead if you hadn't been there."

His words melted your heart, making you kiss him again, "I love you too, and you always knew it."

Link smiled a bit then, "It took me a stupid long time, though."

"We have all the time in the world now."

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" Now you were worried.

Link flipped you so he was on top, "But you have to promise to keep quiet. We don't want to guards coming down here."

You smirked a little, "Take me..."

Things started to get heated as Link kissed your neck, gently sucking as he went down. Not stopping to leave marks, of course, because it wasn't yet winter in Hyrule so scarves were not an option. Your hands wandered into his hair, running through handfuls of that dirty blonde you had come to adore.

Upon reaching your collarbone, Link unbuttoned your night dress and helped slip it off, revealing your half naked body for the first time. His eyes widened with lust, "You're so beautiful, _...more beautiful than I imagined..." Hungrily he attacked your breasts, licking the nipples in a circular motion before gently suckling, causing you to squirm beneath him. Your hands grasped handfuls of his hair, making him growl. It made your smirk, remembering his vicious wolf form. It seemed he kept part of that with him even as a Kokiri.

All that was left was your underwear and his. You gestured for him to get on his back as you pulled his off. Link watched in amazement as you took his exposed length (and a good size he was) into your mouth, sucking on the head first before slowly taking all of him. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned, reaching for your hands and entwining your fingers. Your head bobbed up and down, pleasuring him, your Hero, your own precious Link. The boy you loved and the boy who loved you.

His hips moved in motion with your head, his mumblings of ecstasy inaudible. Glancing up, you saw Link writhing in bed, all at your expense. There was nothing more rewarding than pleasuring him, you thought. A slight salty taste alerted you that Link was loving this, but you didn't want to rush him. After a few more minutes, you lifted your head and crawled up to him, letting him slip off your underwear.

Link's hand reached down and touched your clit, softly, "Are you ready, _?"

You nodded, "I've never been more ready for anything..."

Link's finger's slipped further and stroked your wet entrance, forcing a moan out of you. For the first time you were happy you weren't a virgin. Of course, you'd had boyfriends, but it was always him you had wanted. The timing was just never right. But now he was yours.

You stared longingly as Link positioned himself, pressing in slowly at first. There was a bit of pain due to his size, but you adjusted after the first few thrusts, and sunk into pure bliss. Link kissed you, moving his hips as he thrusted in and out, deeper each time. He moaned into your mouth as you engulfed him, both in body and mind.

"You're so tight, _..." Link whispered, starting to pant as he went faster, "I've never...felt anything like this..."

You felt yourself blush, unable to believe this was actually happening. But it was, and you wanted everything you could from the experience. You turned over and forced him down, starting to bounce up and down, making the bed jerk back and forth. Link's hands grasped your hips, watching in ecstasy as he plunged in and out of you.

He murmured something along the lights of "so wet," and you went faster. This drove him absolutely crazy, causing him to moan your name with every deep penetration. You were soaking now, feeling it running down your thighs and even Link's. The bed was rocking so hard now that Link took it into his own hands to switch positions.

You drove your head into the pillow, lifting your hips as Link entered you from behind, his hands reaching to massage your breasts as he fucked you. Gently, you both moved so you were lying down and he nearly on top of you. From this angle, you felt something stir within you and the familiar feeling of an orgasm started to build up, the pleasure climbing.

"Link, I..." you tried to gasp, but it hit you like a wave so fast your words were drowned out. He pushed your head into the pillow so you could scream out in pleasure, and all of a sudden you heard him whispering, "I'm so close, _, I'm gonna–"

As if the gods above had chosen it, you both came at the same time, Link holding onto you so tightly that you thought you were both going to burst. The stars fell upon you both as you fell into pure, absolute bliss, his seed filling your womb. It was the most pleasurable orgasm and greatest sex you had ever experienced.

When it finally ended, Link collapsed next to you, out of breath. You were about to turn to him when he pulled you close, kissing you softly, "You able to sleep now, my love?"

"Yeah," you replied, just as breathless, "That was...amazing..."

Link smiled, nuzzling you, "I love you, _."

You took in the words, the warmth of his naked body against yours and the brightness of his eyes even in the near dark.

"I love you too, Link."


End file.
